¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa?
by Kate-Kuran
Summary: Korra y Mako llevan 4 años sin verse desde su separación ¿Su promesa quedo olvidada? Aunque ellos lo sabían, nunca es tarde para volver a comenzar


**The Legend of Korra no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Korra y Mako llevan 4 años sin verse desde su separación. <em>**

**_¿Su promesa quedo olvidada? _**

**_Aunque ellos lo sabían, _**

**_Nunca es tarde para volver a comenzar_**

**¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa?**

-¿Por que no llegas? -Korra suspiraba mirando la ventana de aquel restaurante, saco su teléfono celular y volvió a revisar el mensaje por decima vez

_"Te espero en la cocina de Quonck a las nueve, te llevare tu sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños"_

-Linda sorpresa -Dijo con sarcasmo, miro la hora de su celular y suspiro derrotada, eran las once y el aun no aparecía.

Había pospuesto para el día siguiente su fiesta de cumpleaños con sus amigos para poder estar con el y ahora no llegaba, aunque harían la fiesta de fin de año igual, se lamentaba haber pospuesto su fiesta.

Bebió de la copa de vino que había pedido y pidió la cuenta.

Para su suerte siempre llevaba dinero, pago la cuenta y no espero mas, emprendió su curso hasta su apartamento**.**

Las calles de Ciudad República eran realmente frías, era época invernal y estaba nevando.

Llego a la plaza principal, caminaba lentamente, los tacones la estaban matando, ya lo sabía, siempre preferiría sus cómodas zapatillas. Su fino vestido la hacia estremecerse de frio, en verdad odiaba a ese idiota, sentía que su abrigo no era suficiente, el viento era algo fuerte por algunos momentos y luego se calmaba y la nieve se amontonaba a su paso.

Camino tranquila sin apuro hacia su apartamento, quería ver a lo único que le recordaba a el, ella era la única que la recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Llego a su apartamento subiendo las escaleras con algo de pereza, abrió la puerta y allí estaba

-Naga -Se arrodillo a acariciar a su mascota feliz -¿Te divertiste sin mi?

La perrita Naga la miro a los ojos

-Lo siento, hoy no vendrá tampoco -Korra se entristeció, hacia tiempo, mucho tiempo que no se veían, se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina -¿Tienes hambre? -Naga ladro y Korra comprendió que si tenia hambre.

Busco la comida para ella y noto que no había más

-¿Que hora es? -Dijo volteándose a ver el reloj -Once y veinte, no tengo tiempo para cambiarme -Tomo las llaves y se dirigió a la puerta -Pórtate bien, iré a comprarte comida -Cerro la puerta y sintió un frio viento golpearle en la cara con fuerza.

Camino con un poco de prisa, el único supermercado que estaba abierto a esa hora era el que estaba a una cuadra de la plaza, paso la plaza principal y vio a varias parejas enamoradas felices de estar juntas, ella solo las ignoro, era imposible después de todo, ellos siempre serían amigos

Acelero su paso dejando sus pensamientos atrás y llego al supermercado el cual agradeció que estuviera abierto.

Fue y tomo unas bolsas de alimento para perro y luego busco algo que ella pudiera comer. En eso noto que el supermercado estaba cerrando, agradeció no haberse cambiado.

-Jamón no, dulce no, jamón si -Dijo esta vez tomándolo, tomo unas pre-pizzas y se dirigió a la caja.

No había muchas personas esperando, observó al muchacho que estaba pagando, se parecía mucho pero no, no era el, no pudo verle la cara bien así que no era.

Espero y poco a poco llego su turno de pagar para encontrarse con una amiga

-Korra ¿Como la pasaste?

-Hola Opal, nada bien, me dejo plantada

-No te creo, el no haría eso

-Créeme por que lo hizo

-Debe tener un motivo

-Ya es la cuarta vez que lo hace, ya no lo perdonaré

-Ojala algún día lo conozca, hace un momento se fue un muchacho parecido a el, pero las fotos que me muestras siempre esta con anteojos así que no lo reconocí

-No debe ser el ¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta?

-Ya sabes, es mi trabajo y este supermercado no cierra ni en año nuevo (N.A: si un supermercado abierto en año nuevo XD)

-Que mal por ti

-Iré luego de que termine aquí

-Suerte, entonces ¿Cuanto es?

-200 Yuanes

-La comida que come Naga si que es cara -Decía pagándole a Opal

-Y tú por que le compras lo mejor

-Se lo merece

-¿Podrás cargar con todo esto? -Decía Opal terminando de embolsar las cosas de Korra -Hubieras comprado una bolsa mas pequeña

-Si, no te preocupes -Korra tomo las dos bolsas que llevaba de comida para Naga, eran algo pesadas, en ese momento se arrepintió de no haberse cambiado o al menos quitarse los tacones

-Mañana vete así a la fiesta, quiero tomarte una foto con tacones

-Si no tengo los pies hinchados como globos lo haré

-¿No iras a la fiesta?

-No, quiero pasarlo con Naga –Sonrió -Nos vemos luego Opal

-Ten cuidado, feliz año nuevo y que termines lindo tu cumpleaños -Korra salió del supermercado y en verdad que las bolsas pesaban.

Camino lento, pero ya no las soportaba, se detuvo un momento en un asiento de la plaza y dejo las bolsas allí, se hizo un lugar y tomo asiento, los pies la estaban matando.

Se quito los zapatos y se dio unos cortos masajes en los pies, estaban algo hinchados y rojos. Se quedo descalza sintiendo el frio del piso lo cual le hizo muy bien a sus pies.

Se tomo unos minutos y miraba la nieve caer, las personas pasar, las parejas pasar ¿Como seria su vida si el y ella pudieran estar juntos? Se golpeo la frente, otra vez estaba soñando, saco su celular y miro la hora.

-No eres capaz de llamarme, por fin va terminar este día -Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, la seco sin dejar que nadie la vea, se puso los zapatos y se dispuso a seguir yendo a su apartamento.

Si que hacia frio y lo que mas extraño le pareció fue ver a un hombre sentado tranquilamente en una banca de la plaza

-_Debe ser un borracho_ -pensó-

Siguió caminando tranquila, la plaza era algo grande, comenzó a sentir pasos detrás de ella, volteo y vio a ese hombre que estaba sentado a unos pocos metros de ella. Se puso nerviosa y camino un poco mas rápido, los pasos se iban escuchando cada vez más fuertes y el miedo de Korra aumentaba.

Se detuvo en un momento y sintió como esa persona también lo hizo, estaba lista para gritar a todo pulmón para que la ayudaran

-No deberías andar tan desabrigada -Esa persona le puso su abrigo cubriéndola, sus ojos se cristalizaron en ese momento. Sobre todo la escuchar su voz.

Korra volteo a mirarlo a los ojos, sus bellos ojos dorados, un joven alto de tez blanca de 22 años la miraba con ternura, con una gran sonrisa

-Feliz cumpleaños Korra -El reloj de la plaza comienza a sonar anunciando que ya era un nuevo día -Creo que llegue a tiempo –Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a escucharse y a dar un bello espectáculo en el cielo –Feliz año nuevo -Dijo secando las lágrimas del rostro de Korra, ella simplemente no podía reaccionar -Lamento haber llegado tan tarde -Se lamentaba acariciando el rostro de su amiga

-Eres un idiota -No pudo contenerse y se acerco a el abrazándolo fuertemente, cuanto lo había extrañado, años sin verse, momentos perdidos, ahora se sentía completa, el estaba con ella y ahora nadie los separaría.

El la abrazo fuertemente también la había extrañado

-Tonto -Lo abrazo aun más fuerte

-¿Me llamas tonto y no dejas de abrazarme?

-Te extrañe, te extrañe mucho Mako -No se quería separar, no de el -Solo un momento mas, que sea mi regalo -Decía sin soltarlo

-No puedo darte un regalo tan chico

-Para mi es suficiente -Sonrió y Mako acarició su cabello jugando con el, las personas los miraban y sonreían, el noto esto

-Korra nos miran todos, mas que el espectáculo que hay en el cielo –Dijo el mirando hacia abajo algo avergonzado

-No importa

-¿Vamos a tu casa?

-No

-¿No te duelen los pies?

-No importa

-No seas caprichosa -Le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza, Korra lo miro a los ojos y el le devolvió la mirada, se acerco a ella y beso su frente

-¿Vamos? Quiero contarte muchas cosas -Le dedicó su seductora sonrisa la cual volvía loca a Korra

-Veamos esto juntos

-Esta bien –Ambos miraron hacia el suelo, un buen espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, ellos solos, Mako tomo la iniciativa y tomo de la mano a Korra, ella lo miro sorprendida lo cual el solo siguió mirando hacia el cielo, ella lo dejo pasar y admiraron nuevamente el juego de colores

Niños, parejas, amigos estaban en esa plaza, un nuevo año había comenzado

-¿Vamos a tu casa?

-Bien -Korra sonrió, recogió las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo

-Dámelas -Dijo quitándoselas a Korra soltando su mano

-¿Que llevas ahí? –Pregunto ella curiosa al ver la bolsa que el llevaba

-Acabo de comprar algo para que cenemos

-Me hubieras avisado, yo también he comprado algo -Pensó un momento -¿Lo compraste en aquel supermercado? -Decía señalando el lugar

-Si ¿Por que?

-Entonces eras tu -Sonrió caminando hacia su departamento

-Si, era yo ¿Estabas ahí?

-Estaba al final de la fila y vi a alguien como tu, pero no te reconocí ya te ibas, aparte siempre llevas tus malditos anteojos, no es de día para que andes con anteojos de sol, tampoco hay sol en esta época

-Lo siento, la costumbre simplemente lo olvido

-No importa -Korra se quedó con una sonrisa feliz y Mako estaba igual siguieron su camino departamento totalmente callados

-Si que hace frio -Dijo Mako subiendo las escaleras para entrar

-Lo siento, si tenias frio te lo daba -Decía Korra ya que tenía su abrigo

-No te preocupes -Sonrió Mako, Korra abrió la puerta y ambos entraron y fueron recibidos por los ladridos de Naga

-Naga ¿Me extrañaste? -Sonreía el ojidorado acariciando a la perrita mientras ella le ladraba contenta al parecer.

Mako dejo a la perrita y miro el departamento

-¿Hace cuanto te mudaste?

-Desde que trabajo en la policía de Ciudad República (N.A: no se me ocurrió otra xD)

Mako miro la casa, la sala era grande y miro hacia el fondo había un gran ventanal y al parecer tenia una vista hermosa de la ciudad, a la derecha estaba la cocina y dirigió allí, Korra tomo la comida de Naga y se la sirvió

-¿Fuiste por eso al súper?

-No tenía mas comida para ella, así que debía ir -Korra le llevo el plato de comida a Naga el cual ella no dudo ni un momento en asaltarlo para comérselo, Korra la acarició y luego se levanto

Se quito el abrigo de Mako y también el suyo

-¿Que comemos? -Apareció Mako en la sala y la admiro, que bella que estaba, se quedo prácticamente embobado.

Su vestido azul ajustado hacia resaltar su busto y su cintura, luego era amplio y le daba unas perfectas proporciones, Korra tenía un perfecto cuerpo a los ojos de Mako, aparte de que era un milagro verla arreglada, siempre vestía pantalones y zapatillas

-¿Ocurre algo? -Pregunto al ver que no la dejaba de ver

-No, es solo q-que... Que te vez hermosa -Korra lo miro unos momentos y luego sonrió

-¿Te gusta? -Pregunto algo incrédula, pocas veces la alagaban

-Claro que si -Sonrió y Korra acerco a el algo seductora, se quedo a una corta distancia de Mako para que el solo sintiera un cachetazo de la morena

-Eres un idiota

-¡Hey! Eres muy malvada

-Y tu un tonto ¿Sabes cuanto me costo arreglarme? ¿Sabes cuanto me costo caminar con esto? -Decía sacándose los zapatos y lanzándoselos molesta

-Auch, duele

-Te lo mereces -Decía yéndose a su habitación para cambiarse

-Hey espera, no te lo saques -Mako fue tras ella -Lamento haber llegado tarde, enserio -forcejeo para que no cerrara la puerta de su habitación

-Déjame, eres un idiota -Decía ella tratando de cerrar la puerta

-Al menos déjame explicarte

-¿Explicar que? ¿Como tu trabajo te consume y no viniste en 4 años? ¿Como te olvidaste de tus amigos?

-Eso no es verdad, vamos Korra déjame explicarte tranquilamente -Korra dejo de forcejear con la puerta y salió

-¿Me puedo cambiar?

-Si lo hiciste para mi al menos quédate así, te vez hermosa -Decía desviando la mirada, Korra sonrió y siguió con su actitud

-Prepara la cena al menos -Dijo yéndose hacia el sillón para descansar sus pies

-No cambias mas -Sonrió Mako yendo a la cocina, Korra lo observo, minutos después se decidió a ayudarlo

-Yo puedo solo

-Tengo hambre, dos es mejor que uno -Decía ayudándole a cocinar -Aparte ya me haz hecho esperar varias horas

Mako la miro ¿Estaba molesta o solo quería que se sintiera culpable?

Fue algo silencioso, Mako no sabia como empezar a hablar, se dirigían miradas y en varios momentos se cruzaron sus ojos, ambos desviaban la mirada y seguían en lo suyo

Terminaron rápidamente, pusieron la mesa y se sentaron a comer, no sin antes poner música de fondo

-¿Te gusta?

-Esta... Normal

-¿Normal? ¿Que clase de palabra es esa para describir una comida?

-Una -Korra siguió comiendo, no quería admitirlo, la comida estaba deliciosa

-¿Sigues molesta?

-Un poco

-Yo en verdad lo siento -Korra lo observo y dejo su plato

-¿Que ocurrió?

-No es fácil

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

-Bueno, cuando llegue a la Nación del fuego mi padre me dijo que fui un irresponsable al abandonar el colegio

-No lo abandonaste -Dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida

-Lo se, pero recuerda, mis notas eran bajas por que faltaba mucho, en fin, termine estudiando allí y luego el me hizo entrar a las empresas de la familia, justo abrió una nueva y me puso al mando, no sabia como manejarlo fue realmente difícil

-¿Diriges una empresa?

-Bueno, yo...

-¿Que? -Pregunto

-Estas ahí todo el día, me estaba volviendo loco, no podía ver a Bolin ya que se quedo estudiando aquí y no quiso ir conmigo y no tenia tiempo para venir a visitarlo, tampoco podía verte ti y eso me dolía, mi padre se encargó de que me mantuviera ocupado casi veinte horas al día en varias ocasiones, que eran las veces que yo tenía mi pasaporte listo para venir aquí

-Esta loco

-Lo se, y su motivó era que me case con una joven muy rica de aquí, la hija de Hiroshi Sato

-¿Esa niña bonita que no tiene cerebro?

-Si, traería muchos beneficios en la familia, aparte de reconocimiento y por supuesto más dinero

-¿Como hiciste para venir?

-Se supone que me debía encontrar con ella y por eso no llegue a nuestra cita

-¿Entonces te vas a casar?

-No, claro que no

-¿Entonces?

-Vine aquí por...

-¿Por que?

-Solo por ti Korra -Mako tomo la mano de Korra y se miraron a los ojos -Siempre estuve enamorado de ti y lo sabes

-No, no lo sabia -Decía algo avergonzada

-Claro que si, nos íbamos a casar ¿Recuerdas? -Korra lo miro a sus ojos

-Si, pero creí que...

-¿Creíste que ya estaba casado y me olvide de ti?

-Si, apenas me mandabas mensajes y muy, muy de vez en cuando llamabas y míranos, es año nuevo y recién estamos cenando

-Lo siento, siempre estaba agotado, mas en estas fechas

Ella no supo que responder bajo la mirada avergonzada ya que el no la quitaba de ella

Ambos estaban en silencio y la noche los abrazaba, Korra levanto la mirada

-Asami no quiere casarse conmigo tampoco, hasta tiene un novio que nadie sabe de eso, es una gran mujer pero no es para mi, yo no me iré mas, no volveré a la nación del fuego a menos que tu vengas conmigo -Korra levanto la mirada algo impresionada

-¿Que harás con tu padre?

-Nada, ya deje una carta lista a mi secretaria en la Nación del Fuego, aparte de que ya me lo veía venir, no me lo perdonara -Sonrió algo triste -Lamento haber llegado tarde, se supone que celebraríamos tu cumpleaños

-No importa ya, lamento haberme comportado como inmadura

-No es extraño, tu eres así -Sonrió

-Si, no crezco más

-Al menos no conmigo, por lo general eres seria

-¿Quieres que sea seria contigo? –Pregunto levantando una ceja

-No, amo como eres -Mako desvío la mirada y miro el reloj, ya eran mas de las una -¿Te puedo dar tu regalo?

-No es necesario

Mako se levanto de la mesa y miro la casa, se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal, tenia una hermosa vista, a lo lejos se veía el puerto, veía las casas, inclusive se podía ver el templo aire

-¿Que miras?

-No sabia que tenías una casa tan bonita

-Gracias, la vista es hermosa -Dijo mirando el paisaje, Mako la miro y sonrió

-Cierra los ojos

-¿Por que? -Pregunto confundida

-Solo hazlo -Korra lo miro con cara de incrédula, noto que Mako estaba nervioso pero lo termino haciendo

Unos cortos segundos pasaron

-Ábrelos -Korra abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que menos esperaba verlo arrodillado y sosteniendo una pequeña cajita

-Desde el momento que nos conocimos en la primaria gracias a Bolin fuimos amigos, nos conocimos, jugábamos todos los días y estuvimos juntos por más de diez años

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? Aquella que hicimos antes de que me valla

-Si -Asintió con una leve sonrisa

-En tu cumpleaños número veinte nos casaríamos, creo que llegue un poco tarde

-Creo que se te hizo costumbre

-No

-Antes eras puntual

-Ahora también solo que nosotros rompimos y luego seguimos hablando y terminamos siendo buenos amigos, nunca te olvide Korra –Hizo una breve pausa –Lamento haberte hecho sufrir esos últimos días, fue una equivocación alejarme de ti para que no sufras, pero te lo dije aquella vez antes de que me fuera, estas en mi corazón y no quiero que desaparezcas de ahí ni de mi vida -Korra estaba sin habla -Korra ¿Te casarías conmigo? -Mako abrió una pequeña caja en donde contenía un lindo anillo con un diamante

-Si –Sonrió.

Mako puso el anillo en su dedo y ambos se besaron, después de cuatro años volvieron a comenzar, sus sentimientos se transmitían en ese beso

-¿Me amas como antes aun?

-No -Respondió con una sonrisa a lo cual Mako no la comprendió -Te amo mucho mas ahora

Ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar, después de todo lo que habían vivido, su separación había sido dolorosa, pero se dieron cuenta que su amor era muy fuerte y que nunca es tarde para volver a comenzar.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Wahh hacia tiempo que no escribia un One-Shot...<p>

Espero que en verdad les haya agradado, cambie mucho luego del final y trate de no expresar mi odio hacia Korra -_- solo el final no me gusto, la serie si me gusta pero... argh mi corazon aun no lo cree T-T

Queria subirlo en navidad pero no me gustaba como quedaba y me volvi loca y creo que quedo decente XD

Se que debo actualizar pero denme un tiempito mas para recuperarme del final! ya pronto lo superare... me esforzare, aunque no dejare de seguir shippeando Makorra :3 solo por el sexy de Mako -q-

_**Les deseo un hermoso año, en el cual puedan cumplir sus metas, sueños, anhelos y sea prospero :3 Feliz navidad **(Atrasada XD)** y un Feliz 2015!**_

Los quiero, saludos!

**Kate-Kuran **


End file.
